The digital transmission of data from one computing system to another has become an important facet of today's distributed computer architectures. To verify the reliability of this data following transit, a number of data integrity algorithms have been developed. These data integrity algorithms serve to ensure that data remains unaltered following transmission from one computing system to another. To accomplish this, a data integrity value may be calculated from the data integrity algorithm at the transmitting computing system and subsequently transmitted to the receiving computing system along with the data. Following receipt of the data, another data integrity value may be calculated and compared with the transmitted data integrity value. In this manner, a relatively high level of reliability of the data may be accomplished as it is transmitted from one computing system to another.